Proto-Zulian
Proto-Zulian is the ancient ancestor of modern Zulian in the fantasy world of Segridia. It is the primary language of the Empire of Shaga-Zul. The empire once ruled nearly all of the East and held some of the eastern coasts of the West. Since this time, it has contracted back to only controlling a sizable portion of the East with no presence in the West anymore. However, the languages still remain, and have since developed into distinct languages. Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels There are no diphthongs. Phonotactics ©CV©© Syllable structures. From most to least common CV, CVC, CVCC, CCVC, CCVCC Writing System Latinized Orthography Grammar Nouns Nouns decline by Case, Gender, and Number. Case and Gender follow the following chart, using a circumfix. (- for stem) Nouns are marked as plural by adding 'ni', 'ki', 'ně', and 'no' to Masculine, Feminine, Neuter Animate, and Neuter Inanimate respectively. The word cats in the nomnitive case is declined as such. It has the stem 'nant' and is Neuter Animate: Minantině. The t in the suffix half of the circumfix is deleted for visual clarity (rather than Minanttině) Definite Article Article is the same for both singular and plural, but is based on noun declensions There is no indefinite article, it is assumed without the definite article. Pronouns First Person Second Person Third Person Singular Plural Relative pronouns are very similar to their regular pronoun counterparts, but with a consonant change. The first consonant becomes voiced if it is not already, and if it is already voiced it is followed by an r̃. If the consonant is nasal, the vowel ě is placed before the r̃. The first person nomnitive singular relative pronoun ('who' in English) is Něr̃as, by taking the Nas, adding an ěr̃ since it is a nasal onset. (The ěr̃ is also placed after the consonant 'zh'). An example of a relative pronoun which has a voiced stem which is not nasal is the second-person-singular-locative relative pronoun 'dek' (translated roughly as 'in you' in English), which would become dr̃ek. An example of a relative pronoun which has a voiceless stem is the third-person-masculine-accusative-singular relative pronoun 'shi', which would become 'zhi' Verbs Verbs conjugate in this pattern: Person-Stem-Tense Moods (which are often conveyed in English with modal verbs) is only used for 3 special cirumstances: Condtional (I might, I may, I would*, I could*, etc.), Obligation (I should/I must/I have to etc.), and Ability (I could, I can) moods change the root (see principal parts) Person is conjugated as a prefix in the following manner Tense and Aspect conjugate together to create the Tense suffix English examples of the Recent Past and Near Future tenses are "I just..." and "I was about to...", respectively. Distant Past is often used by the elderly to tell old stories or in religious context. Far future is used mostly for religious context (generally relating to a prophecized cataclysmic event) or for political goals; the assumed actions of the posterity of The Empire of Shaga-Zul was often referred to in the Far Future tense. Bold, but perhaps naive. Keep in mind that these affixes do not always attach so regularly to the verbs they attach to and are often shortened for more common verbs. A wonderful example of this is the verb to be. The verb 'to be' in the present and then recent past tenses. The root is suf. TO BE FIXED As you can see, the v or f is assimilated to its voiced/voiceless counterpart, as well as the prefex being chopped and assimilated as well. There is a similar pattern of assimilation and deletion of the la in sanla (a deletion which later occurs across most of the language branches over time). *In some contexts Moods Moods use a different root than the default indicative mood. Each verb has 4 stems which follow a somewhat regular pattern of change (although not always). Here is an example using the verb 'to scare'; sěfe, ''in the first person singular (root in bold, full root underlined) You can see, especially in the Necessitative mood, how many different ways the stems can be chopped depending on the ending. Syntax Proto-Zulian predominantly uses an SOV word order but it may use OSV (often for dramatic effect). The verb must be the final part of any clause. All nouns are capitalized in the latinized orthography. Example sentence: The cat was just about to hit the mouse with a bat but a dog barked and scared the cat away. ''Ti Minanti zi Gidoqanzi Trěbaxasmi vizhalenosanla kavin Muprazku zi Ginantsi* xer̃on vizhakrestosanla vu sěfe** '' Literally: The Cat N the mouse A bat I hit person near-past simple but break dog N the cat A* away (prep) bark person NP simple and (verb linking conjunction) scare person NP simple** *Any t followed by a z is contracted to a ts to form the sound t͡s (the same is true for t and s) **In a list of verbs, only the first verb is conjugated if the verbs would be conjugated identically, so the rest are only stems Lexicon Example text The First Page of the Prologue to ''The Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R Tolkien